Shades of Blue
by starscriptmage
Summary: A year ago, Aragaki Masumi moved to America because of her father's new job. After his company closed down, they're returning to Japan, where Masumi will attend Touo Academy. But when she arrives, she has to deal with three things: the former Teiko team, her relationship with her father, and, naturally, her childhood friend Aomine Daiki. Aomine/OC *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL MAY*
1. cerulean

_cerulean_

.

.

.

"Wha - _seriously_?!"

Aragaki Masumi massages her ear, holding her phone at arm's length, as her best friend's screeches echo through her entire house.

"Why? How? Coming back _next week_? Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

Masumi scowls.

"Satsuki, I just found out yesterday," she says as patient as she can.

It's been about a year since she moved to America, right before the start of her third year of junior high. Her dad, having been accepted into an American company, had been worried about how she would fit in. After all, she only knew a little English back then, and she wasn't too accustomed to American culture. But, Masumi thinks, smiling, she did meet several friends who could also speak Japanese, so that made it far easier to adapt.

"I can't _wait_!" Satsuki squeals from the other end.

Sighing, Masumi gives the wall a wry look. Satsuki never will change.

The company he'd been working for the past year was now closing down, so they were moving back to Japan. Though it had only been one year - less than a year, actually - she feels like she's been here forever.

It'll be nice to go back to Japan, though.

"You have to enroll at Touo!" Satsuki continues. "I'm going there, and so's Dai-chan!"

"What about the others?" Masumi says, Satsuki's excitement contagious.

There's a pause.

"Ah, well, Midorin's going to Shutoku, Ki-chan's going to Kaijo, Mukkun - " she continues, almost reluctantly. Masumi frowns. There's something odd about the way Satsuki's voice is lowering. " - and Tetsu-kun's chosen a really small school. I can't believe I won't be going to the same school as him!"

 _Well, her love for Tetsu-kun still stays the same no matter what,_ Masumi thinks.

"Tell Tetsu-kun I said hi," she tells Satsuki. "And please give my regards to Ryo-kun, Sei-kun, Atsu-kun, and Shin-kun. I've missed them a lot."

"Sure. See you then! Call me when you arrive, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll do that."

"How's your dad?"

"He's the same as normal. Very busy. Comes back at around one in the morning."

Her voice doesn't leave much room for any further comments.

Satsuki's clever enough not to ask any more questions.

Sighing, Masumi changes the topic.

"I've been training with several teachers, so I'll challenge everyone to one-one-ones, okay? You wouldn't believe it, but I finally grew taller! Though I probably will never be able to dunk…"

Satsuki giggles.

"Okay, then! See you next week!"

The call ends and Masumi closes her phone with a snap.

"That was quite energetic," she tells herself. "I'm looking forward to returning to Japan."

Her eyes catch the shoebox on her desk, wrapped in tape and covered with a thick layer of dust. Her face contorting in an expression of anger, she shoves it under her bed.

There were also some things she wasn't looking forward to as well.

.

.

.

"Bye!" she calls over her shoulder. "Email me, okay?"

Her friend grins.

"You stupid, or something? Of course I will! And you'd better email me, too, Masumi."

Masumi's own smile droops a little, and she looks around.

"Where's Ta-kun?" she asks.

Her friend's eyes narrow. "He's busy," is the short reply.

Sighing, Masumi drags the suitcase along again.

"I wanted to say bye to him, too, but oh well," she says. "Tell him I'll miss him, okay?"

"Mm."

Waving one last time, Masumi boards the plane, her smile firmly fixed on her face.

.

.

.

As the plane soars into the air, humming, Masumi settles into her seat and flips open her phone. There's five new messages: two from Satsuki, both filled with exclamation marks; one from Ta-kun, with an apology that he couldn't see her off; one from her father, with instructions; and one from Kuroko.

"Eh?" Masumi says, confused. Tetsu-kun has rarely ever emailed, or even called her. So why now?

She clicks the select button, and her eyes fly over the words.

"Aragaki-san, Momoi-san has informed me that you are returning to Japan," it begins in Tetsu-kun's ordinary formal address. "I am looking forward to seeing you again. However, I have found it within my duty as your friend to inform you of a new change."

New change? Masumi doesn't like the sound of that.

Frowning, she reads on.

"As much as I hate to tell you, Aragaki-san, the people you used to call friends are no longer the same as they used to be. They are now different, and not in ways that I can say I like."

What?

"I don't wish to alarm you, but you will see when you arrive."

 _What?_ What does Tetsu-kun mean, different? And not in ways he likes? No longer the same as they used to be? Her mouth open in dismay, Masumi slips her phone back into her pocket, tugging at her black hair.

What's that supposed to mean, they're different? They've always been her friends: Ryou-kun, Sei-kun, Atsu-kun, Shin-kun, Dai-kun -

Different?

She's having a really bad feeling about this.


	2. sapphire

_sapphire_

.

.

.

"I'm here, Father," Masumi calls as she enters the house. Slipping off her shoes, she puts down her suitcases, pulling her hair out of its ponytail.

There's no response. Not that she'd expected one.

The door of his study is firmly closed. Masumi flicks her eyes away and continues along the hall until she reaches the room she assumes is hers.

Her phone vibrates, and she flips it open. A new message from Satsuki.

"Are you in Japan now?"

"Yeah, I'm home now," Masumi types in, smiling.

Home. She likes the sound of that.

.

.

.

"I'm going out," she says loudly as she closes the door behind her.

Adjusting the strap of her bag, Masumi starts walking towards the address that Satsuki's messaged her. Stifling a yawn, she sighs. Her jet lag hasn't completely gone away after two days, but then again, she did take a nap yesterday in the afternoon.

Today, Satsuki's asked her to meet up at a cafe, and since she's just finished unpacking her things, Masumi thought it would be nice to see her friend again.

She pulls at the hem of her yellow and white striped shirt, thinking back to last night. After eating out at a takeout restaurant, Masumi had come home to organize her belongings. She'd stuffed several things on a bookshelf the day before, but she'd been in a hurry, and when she'd entered, the shoebox she'd shoved under the bed back in America had fallen on her head with a crash - not that it had much inside to begin with, but it had stung considerably. Masumi's eyes narrow as she remembers the glorious amount of _three_ envelopes inside it, but pushes the thought away - I'm here to spend some time with my best friend, she reminds herself. There's no point in getting riled up for no reason.

As she enters the cafe, Masumi looks around for the telltale head of pink while stifling a yawn. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing, dressing up like this. She never used to give much care to her appearance, but here she was, shorts, sneakers, combed hair and all.

Her eye catches something the colour of cotton candy, and she starts heading toward it.

"Satsuki," Masumi calls.

Satsuki turns, waving, and Masumi freezes.

She can feel it. There's something off.

Her eyes darting around, she realizes that one, Satsuki's hair became longer, two, her smile wasn't as bright as usual, and three -

Why is that all-too familiar blue-haired boy sitting next to her?

Masumi stares levelly at Aomine, who's yawning as if he's the one with jet lag. As Masumi nears their table, she feels her head throb.

 _You did this on purpose, Satsuki,_ is all she can think.

"I know you wanted to meet up with some person," Aomine grumbles, "but why'd you drag _me_ along?"

His voice is a lot deeper, Masumi realizes with a start of surprise. And he's nearly two heads taller than Satsuki now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dai-chan," Satsuki says, frowning. "Masumin's back!"

Masumi comes to a stop in front of their table, and she can swear she sees Aomine's eyes widen by a fraction.

"Masumi?" he sputters.

"Hi," she says flatly.

"Sit down, sit down!" Satsuki pats the chair next to her, smiling.

"It's really good to see you again," Masumi says to her, obliging. She puts down her bag and takes off her baseball cap as Satsuki waves over a waitress. "How are you?"

"Great," is the gleeful reply. "What's America like? Did you make any friends? Are you coming to Touo?"

"Gee, slow down!" Masumi can't help but laugh. Satsuki really _hasn't_ changed at all. "America was great, but I really missed Japan, and yeah, I made a couple of friends. And yes, I will be going to Touo."

Satsuki gives a squeal of excitement.

Masumi calmly keeps her eyes on her pink-haired friend, taking a bite out of her crepe. She ignores the rolling feeling in her stomach, chewing on the strawberries and fluffy cream inside it and swallowing.

"On the other hand, you've grown pretty tall," Satsuki says. "You're about five centimeters taller than me. That's not fair, Masumin."

"Well, ah, I'm not sure if it counts, but I did play an awful lot of basketball," Masumi says sheepishly. "After we moved to America, I thought it would be nice to continue. Not sure I got better, though. I did meet some interesting - "

She jumps as a fist slams down on the table.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Aomine says, his eyes staring daggers into hers. Before, Masumi would've been frightened to death, but now, she feels nothing.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki protests.

"I'm sorry," Masumi says, lifting her chin. "I didn't know you were sitting here."

"Masumin!" Satsuki says, her eyes wide.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Aomine demands. His face suddenly nears hers, and Masumi pushes him away.

"What if I am?"

"What's going on?" Satsuki breaks in, sounding worried.

"One year, Aomine," Masumi snarls into his face. She stabs his chest with her finger, her eyes narrowed. "One _freaking year_ and I only got _three freaking letters._ 'Oh, I'll write, Masumi.' 'Don't worry, I'll clog up your mailbox.' 'I don't care about the postage fees.' 'Make sure you write back, okay?' Well, do you know what I say? _Don't you dare give me that crap._ "

Satsuki blinks.

"I thought you wrote to her every week!" she says accusingly.

Aomine looks down.

"Well - "

"Do you know how many letters I sent you? _I sent you thirty-eight._ I counted every single last one of them. I honestly thought you would write back. I really did."

She stops, panting, and sits back down with a thump, crossing her arms.

"So why didn't you?"

Aomine exhales, looking disgruntled, but not guilty.

"Stuff happened," he replies shortly.

"Stuff always happens," Masumi says. "Stuff happens all the time."

"I was busy," he shoots back.

"So was I."

"I - "

"I don't want to hear another excuse," Masumi says. "Tell me the truth."

Satsuki sighs.

"Tetsu-kun left the team," she says heavily. "And Akashi-kun - "

"He did _what_?"

Masumi stares, shocked, at both Aomine and Satsuki. Kuroko loves his teammates. He loves playing. And he loves basketball.

So why -

Then she remembers the text from Kuroko during the flight and something hits her.

Maybe Tetsu-kun left the team for a good reason.

 _As much as I hate to tell you, Aragaki-san, the people you used to call friends are no longer the same as they used to be._

She stares at Aomine. What happened to that sweet, energetic little kid he was years ago? He used to always be smiling or laughing, or both, and now -

 _They are now different, and not in ways that I can say I like._

Masumi's eyes run over his sullen expression, his flat, angry eyes, and the way he slouches over the table.

 _I don't wish to alarm you, but you will see when you arrive._

"I see what Tetsu-kun means," she says quietly.

Standing abruptly, Masumi slings her bag back over her shoulder.

"I really was happy to see you, Satsuki," she says, putting down a few bills. "And I'm glad I'm going to Touo. See you when school starts."

"Eh? But - "

Masumi turns.

"You've seriously disappointed me, Masumin," Satsuki wails.

"Hah?"

"I wasn't expecting much to begin with, but you're flatter than a plank of wood!"

Masumi's cheeks warm.

"W-Well," she begins defensively.

"Not even an A," Aomine grunts, and a vein pops in her forehead.

Dealing him a punch to the stomach, Masumi glares at him.

"Pervert," she says.

Standing back up, she brushes off her hands as Aomine clutches his torso.

"You've gotten a lot stronger," Satsuki says admiringly. "Right, Dai-chan?"

"Why're you asking me?" Aomine mutters.

"Anyway, I understand you had your reasons," Masumi says loudly, not turning around. "For not mailing me. So I'll give you payback later."

"Huh?"

"In the meantime, I'll see you at school."

Aomine stares at her for a moment, then nods brusquely.

"And if we can find the time, maybe I'll play a one-on-one with you," she adds mischievously, a glint of her old fire returning to her eye.

Satsuki motions frantically at her, like she's trying to warn her, and Masumi blinks.

Aomine's face turns dark.

"The only one who can beat me is me," he snaps, and she recoils.

Walking briskly out, Masumi doesn't dare turn around, even when the bell chimes behind her.

Tetsu-kun was right.

He _was_ different now.

And if even Aomine had become like this -

Kise's stupid puppy dog grin and sunny cheerfulness.

Midorima's mother hen act and tsundere personality.

Murasakibara's lazy but sweet disposition.

Akashi's calm and kind smile.

They're all gone, Masumi thinks, her eyes beginning to water. They're all gone now.


	3. lapis

lapis

.

.

.

"A manager?" says the third year. "We already have one."

Masumi is exhausted from the opening ceremony, having slept awfully last night, and is now standing before the captain of the Touou basketball team, Imayoshi Shoichi. She's getting a little irritated; first, she'd burned her breakfast, second, she'd come to school late, and on top of having to deal with a pounding migraine, this guy, third year or not, had the cheek to grin at her.

He's beginning to remind her a little bit of a weasel: squinty eyes, lazy gait, stretched smile and all.

After her meeting with Satsuki and Aomine at the cafe, she hasn't seen them since. Not that she was avoiding them - Satsuki had said she was busy, though with what, she hadn't elaborated on.

Masumi sighs, utterly defeated.

"Did Satsuki come to you already?" she says. "She must've known I was going to volunteer to be manager."

"Oh, you know Momoi?" Imayoshi looks surprised.

"We both went to Teiko," is the only explanation Masumi provides.

"Well, then, if you please - "

"Masumin!"

Said girl runs into the gym, launching herself at Masumi, pink hair and limbs flying. Masumi rears back, surprised by the sudden attack, and crashes right into Aomine.

She looks up, glaring.

Two dark blue eyes glare back.

"I'm assuming Aomine already joined the club?" she says to Imayoshi, whipping back to the captain.

"Yes, he has."

"Has he shown you how he plays?"

"Well, yes."

Masumi sneaks a look at Satsuki, who's smiling cheerfully. She can't help but wonder what kind of display Aomine gave the Touou team, but it gives her a nasty feeling in her stomach just thinking about it, so she waves it away.

"Are you going to be a manager too, Masumin?" Satsuki asks hopefully.

Masumi puts her hands behind her head, taking a breath.

"I'd like to, but I'm not sure I'd be of much use," she says. "And besides," she adds, looking at Imayoshi and Aomine, "there are some people I'd rather not be around."

"Ouch," Imayoshi grins. "Though I must admit there are several people who have made similar marks on my personality."

"No offense intended, Imayoshi-senpai," Masumi says, "but personally, you're the least of my problems right now."

He only laughs.

"It seems to me that we'll be having two managers now," he says, putting his hands on his hips. "And since Momoi's already acquainted with the team, I'll have them introduce themselves to you."

Imayoshi rattles off some names over his shoulder and several boys jog over towards them.

"We have another manager," he explains. "This is Aragaki Masumi. She's a first year."

"I'm S-S-Sakurai Ryo," says the shortest boy nervously. "I'm really s-sorry."

"For what?" Masumi replies, smiling.

"Susa Yoshinori," says a thick-set, tall third-year. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"I'm Wakamatsu Kousuke," says the last boy, an ashy-haired second year. He looks distinctly uncomfortable.

"Why do we have two managers?" he says to Imayoshi.

Masumi gives him a bright look, which does not at all conceal the irritation underneath. She knows she shouldn't release all her pent-up frustration on someone she's just met, but this is the last straw. She attempts to reign in her anger and hopes that her temper doesn't get the better of herself.

"Satsuki does data analysis and information collecting. I take the data she gathers on the team and use it to make individual training regimens for the team."

"Of course, I can do that by myself," Satsuki adds. "But it's more fun with Masumin!"

"I still don't see - " Wakamatsu argues.

Masumi picks a basketball off the ground, her expression blank and unreadable.

Aomine looks up at the ceiling, and Satsuki sighs reprovingly.

Masumi tilts her head at the second-year, and keeping her eyes on him, hurls it towards the hoop without even throwing a glance at it.

It hits the backboard with an almighty crash and does a neat swish to the left.

"I've also watched a variety of players before, so I can tell you right now that you prefer your left to your right," she says to a stunned Wakamatsu. "If your opponent forces you to jump off your right foot, it's almost guaranteed that you'll miss."

"Masumin also does data analysis," Satsuki explains. "But she picks up on the smallest details while I go for the plays and attack patterns."

"There we go," Imayoshi says, while Wakamatsu stares at Masumi - though she doesn't know whether it's in awe or fear.

"Oh!" She starts, and gives him a tired smile. I've done it this time. Lost my temper in front of an upperclassman. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get so aggressive. I was in a bad mood. Seeing Aomine just makes my blood boil." Which is half the truth, but Wakamatsu doesn't need to know all the details.

"Then you two are on the same page." Imayoshi turns away, motioning at everyone. "Practice is over. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Imayoshi-senpai," Masumi calls after him. "I'll do my best."

Aomine looks like he wants to say something, but closes his mouth with a snap and turns away.

.

.

.

As it turns out, Masumi doesn't get right into the role of manager until about two weeks later, because she catches a cold.

"What kind of idiot catches a cold on the first day of school?" she mumbles, blowing her nose.

Satsuki, who's walking beside her, sighs.

"I'm sure you're fine now, Masumin," she says. "The thing I'm worried about right now is Aomine-kun."

"Whatever happened to 'Dai-chan'?"

Satsuki gives her a brilliant smile.

"I don't want to draw attention," she says. "Anyways - "

"That's not the only reason," Masumi says.

Satsuki's face turns dark for a moment, but she soon goes back to normal.

"Anyways," Masumi continues quickly, evading the topic altogether. "I'm glad I came to Touo. Oh, I know! Now that I've recovered from my cold, and that I've come back from America, what do you think about visiting Tetsu-kun?"


	4. cobalt

**Wowww, I completely forgot about this story until I found it in my Google Docs again. Hopefully you guys haven't abandoned this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is in progress, and hopefully I can update my Murasakibara/OC soon as well.**

 **I never put any swearing in any of my stories (paranoia? sense of propriety? not sure) so I wasn't so happy about Kagami's mouth here. But since he does swear an awful lot in the anime I decided to keep it in.**

 _cobalt_

.

.

.

Satsuki is absolutely _furious_ that she's caught Masumi's cold.

"Sorry!" Masumi apologizes for the hundredth time, trying her best not to let amusement leak into her voice. Satsuki's attempts to speak while coughing and sneezing - and drinking tea - all at once are beginning to make her want to giggle. "I'm really sorry, Satsuki!"

"I'm just sad that I can't see Tetsu-kun," Satsuki wails over the phone. Even though Masumi's turned the volume to the lowest it goes, she still has to extend her phone away from her ringing ears.

Grinning, Masumi replies consolingly, "Well, next time we visit Tetsu-kun, I'll make sure you're dressed as cute as possible, okay?"

Silence. Then, Satsuki blows her nose.

"Since when does Masumin have fashion sense?"

"I'll have you know that I've picked up many different things from America," Masumi says, more than a little miffed.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding!" A sniffle. "Say hi to Tetsu-kun for me, would you?"

"Of course I will!"

Masumi snaps her phone shut and inspects her reflection in the mirror.

"Ah, well," she says, shrugging. "He's seen me worse."

Shoving on a striped shirt and a baseball cap, she smiles to herself. According to Satsuki, Kuroko and his school's basketball is playing a practice game with Kaijo this afternoon. She tries to keep her smile from widening into a grin, but fails miserably: it's been a year, after all, since she's seen her friends.

 _As much as I hate to tell you, Aragaki-san, the people you used to call friends are no longer the same as they used to be._

Masumi's smile droops a little, but she forces it back onto her face. She's sure she can handle this.

After all, she can't really imagine Ryou-kun - kind, silly, puppy-like Ryou-kun - anything other than sweet and happy.

.

.

.

"Now… let's see… Left turn…"

Masumi clicks her tongue, massaging her temples. She's always been absolutely hopeless with directions, but this cuts the cheese. Even Satsuki would laugh her head off if she saw her now.

How the heck did she manage to get lost _right after_ getting off the bus?

Growling, she turns her phone on and stabs at the keyboard. She can spare her reputation for a bit of help, after all.

Minutes later, her phone chimes.

Satsuki's message is succinct and straight to the point. It simply reads: _Seriously, Masumin?_

"Yeah, seriously," Masumi mutters in embarrassment.

And then, thank _GOD_ , a familiar, emotionless voice pierces her thoughts.

"Aragaki-san?"

"TETSU-KUN!"

Nearly weeping with relief, Masumi throws herself at Kuroko, who is unfortunate not to dodge out of the way in time. She feels him choke slightly as she squeezes as hard as she possibly can, then lets go of him and tries not to burst into tears.

"Eh? Kuroko? Who's this?" says a tall second-year in glasses, blinking.

Masumi looks up, smiling, and adjusts her bag strap.

"Oh! You must be the Seirin team!"

She extends her hand, taking off her cap and tucking it into her bag.

"Now… Hyuuga-san, was it?"

"How - "

It's exactly like Satsuki had described in her notebook. Hyuuga Junpei, the captain with glasses. Izuki Shun, the point guard with sharp eyes. Koganei Shinji, the catlike second-year, Mitobe Rinnosuke, the one who doesn't speak much, and so on…

"You're Aida Riko, the coach, aren't you?" Masumi says in excitement, trying not to jump.

Riko looks a little taken aback, but recovers quickly. "Well, yes, but - "

"I admire you so much! It's amazing how you can see people's stats by just looking at their bodies! Satsuki's really smart, and collects data in an amazingly short amount of time by observing plays and habits, but I've only got observation skills that aren't very good at all…"

"On the other hand…" Hyuuga stares at Riko, screwing up his eyes. "Coach, don't look so happy that there's someone who's got a flatter che - "

"Hmm? What was that?"

Cocking her head to the side, Masumi gives him a calm, broad grin that makes him swallow his words.

Hyuuga swallows uncomfortably.

"Er, n-nothing…"

"What are you doing here, Aragaki-san?" Kuroko asks.

"I'm here to watch your match with Ryou-kun, of course," Masumi says matter-of-factly. "Satsuki wanted to come see you, by the way, but she couldn't."

"Oh, are you going to Touo now?" Kuroko looks startled for a moment.

"Yeah. Anyway - "

" _What the hell?!"_

Masumi jumps and turns. "Eh?"

A _very_ familiar broad-shouldered, red-haired boy stares at her in absolute shock, his finger shaking. His expression is almost comical, and people from the other side of the street are beginning to stare at their odd group because of his overly loud voice.

" _Masumi?"_ he shouts incredulously.

" _Tai-kun_?" she replies, just as incredulously.

"What are you doing in Japan?"

"What are _you_ doing in Japan?"

"Wait a minute, you know each other?" Koganei exclaims.

"You - wait, why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Japan, too?" Masumi says indignantly, poking him in the chest. He winces slightly at the impact. "And what's with that expression?"

"I only found out a few days before departure, too!" Kagami retorts, reddening. "More importantly, how do you know Kuroko?"

"I told you about him tons of times, stupid," Masumi says slowly, trying to enunciate all her syllables for his comprehension. Kagami's eye twitches a little. "You know, blue hair, invisible, small?"

("Small?" Kuroko says in the background, almost offended.)

"Yeah, but - "

"BAKAGAMI!" Riko smacks the side of his arm. "Please explain everything and do it quick. The match is starting soon!"

"Bakagami," Masumi says reflectively, nodding. "I like that. Can I use it?"

"O-Oi!"

" _EXPLAIN, PLEASE."_

"Met her in America," Kagami says quickly.

"Met him after I moved from Japan," Masumi continues.

"She stayed for her third year of junior high and came back to Japan because of her dad's job."

"I told him I was moving, but apparently he wanted to follow as well."

"Heck, I didn't come because of _you_!"

"I don't understand," Furihata says, befuddled.

"Sorry, I don't, either," said Riko, staring at the two.

"Understand? Hey - understand! I can use - " Izuki exclaims, eyes brightening.

"Shut up, Izuki," basically everyone says.

"Okay," Masumi says, sighing. "Long story short, I went to Teiko until my second year, moved to America for my third year, and moved back recently. I was friends with all the Generation of Miracles, including this incredibly invisible phantom sixth man, and now I'm back to watch your match against Kaijo. Until I got lost."

"You were always horrible with directions," Kuroko states in a tone that says he still hasn't forgiven her for calling him small.

"Lost? You? Ha!" Kagami snorts. "That's the understatement of the year!"

Masumi deals him a karate chop to the side, which makes him stop short.

"Anyways," she says, grinning, "how about that match? Aren't you guys going to be late?"


End file.
